When Two Loves Meet
by Gallantknight
Summary: The tale of Sheena and Lloyd as they come terms with one another. With a bit of help, of course...SheenaxLloyd. This has finally been updated! Chapter 5 is up! Please R&R! :D
1. Budding Love

When Two Loves Meet

In no way do I own any characters of this fantastic game, Tales of Symphonia. This is a small production from a fan, and a first time Submitter of a Fanfiction sorta thing... Please, as they do say, R&R. Thanks!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Prelude to a Love Story  
_Time and time shall meet again as the threads of destiny entwine... but what if such destiny can be changed? If destiny itself was incorrect? Such is said, as you must build your own destiny._

Cool drafts of wind blew, and a flakes of snow slowly drifted down upon the earth. Eight figures, mounted on odd looking flight devices advance quickly towards the city of never-ending snow, Flanoir.  
  
**_Later_**

"Flanoir..." Genis whispered. "Well, we finally made it!" The sky above is covered by a haze of brilliant crystal, as the pristine village shines, probably due to the beautiful snow.  
  
"This city looks like a huge version of a gingerbread village..."Sheena remarked. "Don't you think so too, Lloyd?"  
  
"Yeah! This is so exciting, seeing snow!!" Lloyd exclaimed, looking up towards the heavens in delight.  
  
"I like the snow, too!" Colette giggled, copying Lloyd's actions. Though no- one notices, Sheena's eyes darken for a moment, before they return to their normal, gentle state.  
  
"Lloyd... you're always like this... then you get used to it," Raine sighed, before pointing at an inn. "Its getting late... we should really be heading in to rest.  
  
"I agre-" Zelos began. However, as he began talking a small group of teenage girls walked past them, and he raised a hand into the air solemnly, looking back at the group. "Duty calls! I'm coming, my hunnies!!" He shouted, running off.  
  
"That ass." Genis muttered, as everyone laughed, watching him chase after the group.  
  
"Raine's right though, it is getting late. We really should head to the inn. We can continue exploring tomorrow, right?" Sheena explained. "And Zelos will probably end up in the inn, waiting for us anyhow."  
  
"Then its settled! We'll go to the inn!" Lloyd said, still giddy from the sight of snow, all the while walking towards the inn.

----------------------------------------------------

Alright! My first ever fanfiction! Please R&R so I can see what I should fix. Thanks alot everyone! Oh, and to the people from the GameFAQ boards, yes, this is the guy that posted " I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Colette, and form a new one, with me."


	2. Subtle, Subtle

_**When Two Loves Meet**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its characters.

Comments: Thank you all for clicking to the next chapter of my first fanfic, When Two Loves Meet! And thank you to everyone who submitted reviews in order to strengthen my writing, I appreciate it! Now, onward, with the story! (Did I mention there might be a small spoiler in this chapter...?)

_Chapter 2: Subtle Feelings_

As everyone moved closer to the inn, an odd man dressed in beige armor slowly exited the inn. Half of his face was covered by slightly dulled crimson hair, and a deep brown eye (that was still noticeable amidst his hair) narrowed in a stern glint.

"...Lloyd." He simply muttered, looking seriously at the red-suited individual walking towards him, surrounded by friends. Lloyd, though transfixed for a moment, quickly recognizes the voice.

"_That voice! What does he think he's doing here?!" _Lloyd quickly thought, angrily. Lowering his face from gazing up upon the heavens, Lloyd's eyes darken with contempt and hatred, as he stares at the red-haired figure. "Kratos, Why did you betray us?!" He yelled as he drew his twin blades, and quickly advanced towards Kratos. Simply, however, Kratos merely draws his sword, and swings. Soon after, he leaves.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Lloyd shouted ferociously, beating at the ground with his fist. "_Why did I lose again? Am I just as weak as I was before, the last time I faced you? Why can't I defeat you?" _Lloyd contemplated.

"Lloyd..." Sheena whispered, having witnessed the entire event.

"The inn... lets... go to the inn..." Lloyd muttered, all traces of his happiness gone, as he slowly walked towards the inn.

"He must be angry again..." Colette sadly said. "I wonder why Kratos has to be so mean..."

"Well, Colette, you can always talk to him later, right?" Sheena laughed, having balled up her fists from behind her back. "So lets get to the inn!"

Upon entering the inn, they notice Lloyd slowly walking up the stairs. Everyone attains a room, and they go upstairs, as Lloyd did previously. Colette, not the slightest bit hesitant, walks out from her room as everyone enters theirs, and knocks on Lloyd's door.

"...Lloyd?" Colette asked, knocking on the door. "Are you there? I want to... talk to you..." She continued. In the other room, Lloyd ignores her, pretending not to listen.

"Are you...asleep? If you are, its okay! I'll come back later!" She falsely giggled, hoping Lloyd would open the door. But still, he ignored her. She slowly backed away from the door, and began to walk back to her room. "_He's probably just asleep or something... he wouldn't ignore me like that...I think..." _ She thought. "_But... what if he did?" _She considered, bumping into someone and falling down in the process. "Sorry! Sorry!!" She apologized, making several quick bows. Looking up, she sees Sheena, looking at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, you already went to talk to Lloyd..." Sheena muttered, smiling.

"Sheena!! Er... yeah, kinda..." Colette replied, somewhat uncertainly.

"_I wonder what Lloyd did... it doesn't seem normal. I wonder..." _Sheena contemplated.

"Kinda? What do you mean by that?" Sheena asked.

"Well, he didn't open the door..." Colette whispered, sadly. "I'm sure he's just asleep though!!" She said, visibly brightening. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep now, I'm really tired!" Colette entered her room, as Sheena began the short trek back to her own. As she did however, she saw Lloyd's room. Thinking it couldn't hurt to try, Sheena walks up to his door, knocking on it.

"Lloyd, you there? Wanted a chat with you," Sheena said while pounding on the door.

In Lloyd's room, his resolve weakened with tire, he walks up to the door, opening it.

"Hey." He said, simply. "What is it?"

"Lloyd... are you still unhappy about losing to Kratos?" Sheena slowly asked.

"Maybe." Lloyd flatly answered, not looking at her.

"You should open up to your friends Lloyd, it'll make things easier if you're not the only one holding everything in..." Sheena advised. Lloyd sighs, before finally looking at Sheena.

"Is this what you came to me to talk about? If thats it, I'll be going to sleep now." He mutters, preparing to close the door.

"You're...so stupid!" Sheena yells angrily, hesitating for a moment before her arms quickly wrap over Lloyd. "I'm trying to help you, and you're too busy being an idiot to open up!" she shouted, water beginning to form in her eyes. Lloyd's cheeks flush red, as he hesitates.

"_What am I supposed to do now? I don't know what to do!!" _Lloyd urgently thought, having been caught unawares. "Er... I'm sorry..." He finally whispered, rather hoarsely, beginning to place his arms around her waist.

"Whoa whoa **WHOA!**" Zelos happily shouted. "I'm so sorry for interrupting you two, I should go to my room, right?!" Sheena blushes immensely, quickly letting go of Lloyd.

"Its... not what you think! Really!" They both shouted, at the same time.


	3. Lesson from the Chosen

_**Lessons from the Chosen**_

**_REMINDER, I still do not own any of the marvelous characters from the RPG titled "Tales of Symphonia." I merely write about them for it is a joy to do so. Anyhow, please enjoy!_**

After the fuss had finally subsided, Sheena quickly walked back to her room whispering under her breath about idiot perverts and stupid chosens.

"Well Lloyd... to be honest with you, I didn't think one of my hunnies would go for someone as naïve as you, but I guess it can't be helped." Zelos slowly said.

"...What can't be helped?" Lloyd curiously asked.

"Obviously you'll need to get your maturity level up to speed. You currently act like a five year old still in diapers, ya know? I can't have one of my hunnies, especially Sheena, hang out with someone like you at the moment." Zelos explains.

"What... what do you mean?" Lloyd questions. "And why would I need advice from you? You're the one always getting attacked by Sheena, you know." Lloyd adds matter-of-factly. Zelos sighs, shaking his head.

"How old are you, Lloyd?" Zelos questions. "How old am I?"

"I'm 17. You're 22, right?" Lloyd replies. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Lloyd. In this world of love a single increase in this trifle thing called 'age' means so much, and I'm five years older then you are! Oh, how I have endured the hardships of love since I was your age!" Zelos says rather dramatically. "The situation is a bit different, of course, since girls flocked to me like moths to a flame, but the basics are the same. And since you're as bad with women as you are with your schoolwork, you'll need a proper teacher. A teacher like me, your professional lady player, Zelos Wilder."

"... You're trying to tell me something, Zelos. I'm not quite sure if I want to believe what _you're_ trying to tell me..." Lloyd says. Zelos laughs, and begins to walk away. As he passes Lloyd, he gives him a quick slap on the back.

"Ouch, what'd you do that for?" Lloyd asks angrily, rubbing his back.

"Oh, I dunno. Why don't you come by my room at midnight to find out?" Zelos asks, turning back to wink. "Please don't be late, I have business to tend to after our little man to boy talk." With that, the Chosen walks away from a very, very confused Lloyd Irving. Thus, Lloyd rushes back to his room to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------

Another Chosen slowly walks out of her room. Blond hair cascades downwards towards her waist, and she walks slowly to a room. She looks slightly nervous, and she comes to a halt in front of someone's door. She raises a fist to knock, and as she does, the door opens, and her fist softly knocks on Sheena's head.

"Oh, hey Colette!" Sheena says, rubbing her head. Colette looks back at Sheena, and gives nervous grin.

"Ehm... fancy meeting you here, Sheena!" Colette says quickly, turning to leave.

Sheena frowns. "Is there something you want to talk to me about, Colette? About... _about Lloyd_?" Sheena mutters. Colette freezes, and she looks back at Sheena. "Ah... Well, come in." Sheena says quietly.

Sheena steps back in, and allows for Colette to enter. The two then sit by a small table with clear sight of the snowy scene that slowly unfolds. Colette merely looks at the window sadly, whilst Sheena gathers the courage to speak.

"So... what is it?" Sheena asks. "I don't like Llo-" Sheena stops as Colette turns away from the snowfall, smiling rather sweetly.

"Try to tell me that again, but look me in the eyes." Colette says quietly. Sheena opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Nothing can come out, really. "You can't, can you?" Colette continues.

"O-of course I can! Are you suggesting that I li-" Sheena's words are once again intercepted by Colette's silent gaze.

"I didn't think you did either, for a while." Colette mutters. "But you know," Colette begins brightly. "Once you start overreacting like that, it's obviously true!" Sheena, afraid of Colette's harsh words, has not been able to comprehend what Colette tried to say.

"I'm sorry, Colette! I'm so- wait, what?" Sheena notices Colette's bright tone, and looks up once more into Colette's smiling face. "But…"

"It's not like I have it all wrong. You have it all wrong, you know?" Colette starts to giggle. "Lloyd is like... he's like my little brother, along with Genis. How could I like Lloyd? That would be...that would be... Anyway! I'm so glad you like Lloyd!" Colette says happily. "It wasn't too hard to make you admit it, either! I just had to listen to Professor Raine for a few instructions!" Colette snickers mischievously.

"_Professor Raine will DIE for making me admit this. DIE!" _Sheena thinks to herself, wallowing deep within her embarrassment.

"But more importantly, Sheena, how are you going to tell Lloyd that?" Colette asks. Steam bursts from Sheena's ears as she turns beet red and faints. "Aw... Sheena, don't do that! We've got to rehearse confessions!" Colette cries, shaking Sheena's romantically overdosed brain.

-------

I'm really sorry, everybody. Everyone who looked forward to my writings (be they few or many, I'm really sorry. Several things happened to me, and I haven't been able to write in awhile (mostly school related, but meh)... But anyhow, with schoolwork out of the way, I will finish this tale between Sheena and Lloyd! Until next time (probably tomorrow when I update again...)! Please rate and review.


	4. Midnight

_**Midnight**_

Disclaimer **As usual, I don't own any characters from Tales of Symphonia.** /Disclaimer

_Cling, clong, clang, cling, clong, clang..._

The church bells chime off into the distant darkness, signaling midnight. Snow continues to fall from the skies above, and the whiteness continues to build up around Flanoir. Lloyd's door opens, and he walks out, apprehensive about seeing Zelos. As he walks past Sheena's room however, he freezes. "Eh!"

"I love you." Colette says sweetly, all the while looking at Sheena. "Come on, say it after me! Oh, I love you too! You've got to practice both parts!" Colette reprimands.

"I...I... love..." Sheena mumbles, quite embarrassed. Colette pouts, and narrows her eyes somewhat.

"Just think of me in my underwear, Sheena." Colette says. "I hear that works if you're embarrassed!"

Outside, Lloyd walks quickly to Zelos' room, all the while breathing heavily. "..._What... what did I hear back there?"_ Lloyd contemplates. He shakes his head violently, trying to rid himself of inappropriate (Writer's Note:however exciting) images. At that moment, Zelos' door bursts open, and a few woman rush out. Zelos soon follows, with several puffy marks across his face.

"Yo!" Zelos says, rubbing his face with one of his hands. "I see you're on time. Good, good, come on in... We have much to cover." Lloyd makes to walk in, but stops for a moment.

"_Is... is everyone doing...except for m-" _Lloyd's thoughts are abruptly cut off as a hand hits him in the back of the head. "Zelos..." Lloyd mutters, as he walks into the elaborate room. "My room isn't like this!" Zelos shrugs, laughing. Inside is a large bed with crimson bed coverings and fluffy pillows. A sparkling chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and many arched windows rest at the end of the room. In the center of the room is an oaken table. Cushioned chairs are set at both ends. Zelos gestures for Lloyd to sit down, and Lloyd hastily complies.

"Perhaps it has something to do with me being a Chosen, wise one." Zelos says knowledgeably, pulling out a chair for himself. "It's pretty useless, if I do say so myself... But I won't be rude to these people."

Ignoring Zelos' answer, Lloyd quickly gets to the point. "So, what am I doing here?" Lloyd asks nervously. "_Hope he doesn't try anything odd..." _Lloyd thinks to himself.

"Well, you seem pretty inept with romance issues, so I thought I'd help you out a bit! After all, I'm the number one lady player in both Sylvarent and Tethe'alla!" Zelos boasts. Lloyd scoffs.

"So, why would I need help with that?" Lloyd asks. "I... I'm into one woman at the time. I think that's the right way to do things!" Zelos grins.

"Well, of course it's the right way to do things, but hey, before you settle down with one, you should have fun with several to get some experience. Valuable learning right there, my young friend." Zelos explains. "I mean, for someone with as much experience as me, it's easy to tell Sheena is love with a certain someone..."

"Yeah, but she beats you up all the time! Why would she like you?" Lloyd asks, thinking about a recent event. "_I mean, why would she like Zelos when she likes Cole-_"

"No, Lloyd. Not me! As much as I hate to say it, I've been beaten out by someone who's mind is oddly innocent..." Zelos begins.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouts, not really thinking much. Zelos blinks. Then he blinks again.

"_Man, he IS slow. I guess that twerp Genis knew what he was talking about... Well, at least I'll be having some sweet dreams tonight..." _Zelos thinks to himself. "While that's a pretty interesting thought, certain-someone-who's-oddly-innocent Irving, it's actually you she likes." Lloyd blinks. Then he blinks again.

"Wha?" Lloyd says, surprised. "...M-me? But what about wh-"

"Did you see how she was looking at you when she hugged you? That's a look of passion only a woman in love can give! Trust me, I know!" Zelos flashes his glinting smile, and throws his hair back. "You were too embarrassed to look, weren't you?" Lloyd looks down, his ears red.

"And judging from the look you had when she hugged you... I'm pretty sure that's something only a man in love can have." Zelos explains. "Trust me, I know that feeling, too, even more so."

"Zelos..." Lloyd whispers. "... I... I actually have some respect for you now, man."

"Trust me, I know th- Wait, what!" Zelos grunts. "Ugh, better late then never, I guess. The important thing now... Is what you're going to do with this new knowledge."

"Well..." Lloyd thinks aloud. Zelos looks at Lloyd, and resists laughter.

"_Ah, I remember when I was this age..." _Zelos thinks. "Tell her, perhaps?" Zelos puts out. "Just a suggestion, of course."

"That's it!" Lloyd begins. "... But how?" Zelos once more flashes his sparkling grin, and he places his two arms onto the table. Interlocking his fingers, he places his hands in front of his face, and begins to fiddle with his fingers.

"My friend, this is what we shall be discussing tonight." Zelos' face is hidden, but behind his hands is a happy smile. "_Hope everything's working out on the other end..." _He thinks. "First, we need to start off with the mood..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Lloyd, I think it is you for which my heart desires..." Sheena mumbles. "Ugh, that's not right!" She fiddles with her hair out of nervousness.

"I'm glad you know that, so I don't have to tell you!" Colette teases, trying to lighten the mood. Sheena looks up grumpily.

"Why don't YOU try it, if you're so good?" Sheena grumbles. Colette giggles, and closes her eyes, and puts her hands by her chest.

"Lloyd...I-I think I might l-like you..." Colette fumbles cutely, before bursting out into giggles. "Oh, it's so easy when you imagine people in their underwear!" Colette continues to giggle, and a few tears form about Colette's eyelashes.

"Humph. It's no fair, you're cuter then I am..." Sheena murmurs, admitting defeat.

"Fortunately for you, Lloyd isn't looking for cute!" Colette declares, winking at Sheena. "I think he's looking for Sheena, actually..." Colette adds, stopping her laughter and wiping at her tears. "So you have to get it perfect for him!" Sheena begins to giggle as well.

"You're right, Colette. Thank you for helping me out..." Sheena replies. "Even though it doesn't seem like you're helping much, you're making me a bit more confident. I mean, I couldn't even say 'I like you, Lloyd!' Not until you helped me, anyways." Sheena says, smiling herself. "I don't think imagining him in his underwear will help things, though..." She jokes nervously.

"Yeah, you might not be able to handle that yet..." Colette says. "Anyways, lets continue. Pretend that I'm Lloyd, you can do it, Sheena!" Colette encourages.

"Yeah! Lloyd, I-"

_Knock, knock._

Sheena proceeds to fall out of her chair, and Colette runs to get the door.

"Did Professor Raine tell you to come too?" Colette says happily. "Come on in, Presea."

"That is unnecessary. Professor Raine did not ask for me to enter, I was merely... taking a walk when Zelos ushered me to his room." Presea begins. "I have come to pass on a message from Zelos."

"Zelos has passed Phase one of advanced 'Combat Training' with Lloyd." Presea says. "That is all." Presea bows and walks back into her room.

"_I believe that is what I needed to do." _Presea thinks to herself, as she begins to hum a silent tune.

"Why would Zelos need you to know if Lloyd was training with him?" Sheena asks suspiciously.

"Oh, you know his fight with Kratos is coming up. I thought he needed some extra practice to hone his skills a bit more, and Zelos and Kratos fight similarly!" Colette lies.

"...Ah..." Sheena answers. She gets up and rubs her backside gingerly. "This might hurt in the morning..."

"So, what were we doing again?" Colette suddenly asks.

"Oh, we were talking about my confession to Lloyd." Sheena replies.

"...Really? Your confession about what?" A familiar voice asks.

"Well, how much I-Lloyd!" Sheena looks up, and sure enough, Lloyd is standing by the doorway. "...My confession... my..." Sheena promptly faints.

"Jeeze, what's up with her?" Lloyd asks Colette, winking.

"I have NO idea!" Colette giggles, winking back, as she picks up Sheena, and lays her into bed.

"Well, whatever it is, she should get more rest. It's…going to be a big day, tomorrow."

---

I'm working on it, readers of my fanfiction. I realize my writings are still a bit short, but I'm working on lengthening my pieces. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please rate and review! Thanks for your help!


	5. Friendly Relations

_**Friendly Relations**_

**_DISCLAIMER: These characters and places all belong to NAMCO. I am only using them in a fan-based story. Thank you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Can't sleep…" _Sheena mutters, rolling around in her bed restlessly. "_I can't believe I almost confessed to Lloyd... I can't believe Colette almost tricked me, either. I don't know which is worse!" _Sheena smiles a bit, reveling in her own joke. However, soon enough, she is once more engulfed by the cloud of her thoughts. "This isn't like you, Sheena... you shouldn't be so nervous! It's just Lloyd!"

_Just Lloyd. _Sheena shakes her head, as her words echo in her mind. "...That's easy to say, but I guess it's harder to believe. Anyway, Sheena!" Sheena says to herself. Jumping up, she heads towards the door. "Staying here will accomplish nothing! I have to try to get what I want!" Sheena screams, awakening the two in nearby rooms: Presea and Raine.

"It seems my chances of sleeping successfully tonight will be less then 60..." Presea groans.

"Looks like she's going to do it..." Raine says softly, before covering her head with pillows.

Sheena slowly advances upon the door. Step by step, breath by breath, Sheena's goal becomes ever closer. Soon, she's at Lloyd's door. Taking a deep breath, Sheena knocks on his door.

"Who is it? Come on in." Lloyd yawns. The door opens, and Sheena walks in.

"_Can I do this? Can I?" _Sheena thinks to herself. "Hey, do you have a second?"

"What's up, Sheena?" Lloyd asks. Sheena squirms a little bit.

"_Think! Think_!" Sheena's mind urges. "Uh… Wanna come outside with me? It's snowing, and it's really pretty!"

"Sure!" Lloyd replies. The two walk downstairs, and outside the inn. A velvet blanket of darkness envelopes the skies above. Only the moon shines through the clouds tonight, most of the other stars are covered. A gentle haze of snow makes visuals difficult.

"You know, everyone else right now is asleep. It's only us. It makes the world seem more peaceful, this snow does." Sheena comments.

"It makes my socks feel wet, but I guess you're right too." Lloyd replies, earning a giggle from Sheena. "Yeah… but above us right now, Cruxis is busy planning its absurd Age of Lifeless Beings." Sheena groans inaudibly.

"Lifeless beings. Do you think the discrimination would really go away if everyone became lifeless beings?" Sheena asks.

"... I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work out so well…" Lloyd answers sadly.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm human. But the people of Mizuho and those of Tethe'alla have always had a gap separating them. Even in Mizuho, I always stood out." Sheena explains. As the two continue to walk, they come upon a majestic balcony. The snow seems to fall perfectly around it, creating a less snowed-in environment. "Hey, let's sit there!" Sheena suggests.

"Sure! Race ya!" Lloyd grins, and he tries to break into a run. Unfortunately, the snow severely inhibits their movements, and they run to the balcony in slow motion.

"...That took forever!" Lloyd exclaims. "Anyway, maybe Mithos despises the blood of both races coursing through his body." Lloyd begins.

"Maybe... I can understand that, though." Sheena mutters, closing her eyes.

"Well, you're from Mizuho, so..."

"Well, actually... Since I can make pacts with Summon Spirits, I probably… I probably have elves in my ancestry somewhere in the distant past." Sheena explains. Shocked, Lloyd stands up right away. "REALL-" Unfortunately for Lloyd, the balcony is not very wide. Therefore, he falls off the balcony, and lands face first into a pile of snow.

Turning around to face Sheena, Lloyd spits some snow out of his mouth. "Really! That's amazing!" Lloyd compliments.

"_Good thing he's too far away to catch my blush..." _Sheena thinks happily. "Well, apparently only those of elven blood can call forth Summon Spirits. And it's not just that, too... any other technique that uses the mana of the natural world requires some elven blood to be flowing through you." Sheena shouts.

"So, Kratos and Zelos too?" Lloyd questions loudly.

Sheena nods her head sadly. Fortunately, Lloyd notices this. "Hey, why don't you jump down, too?" Lloyd asks merrily. "My throat is getting hoarse from shouting so much!"

"Wha! I'm not doing that! It's cold!" Sheena exclaims hotly. Lloyd looks at her sadly.

"Please? I want to make a snow angel!" Lloyd pleads. "I'll pull you down if you don't come down!" Lloyd exclaims. Sheena looks at the distance between them.

"That'll be pretty tough, Lloyd! We're quite a ways apa-AHHHH!" Sheena doesn't get to finish her sentence, as Lloyd has jumped up and grabbed her by the pants. "Lloyd, stop!" Sheena mumbles desperately, turning red. Her black pants begin to fall off, due to Lloyd's weight. "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming! Stop!" Sheena jumps off with Lloyd still in tow. Lloyd lands in the snow and Sheena lands beside him. In a single deft movement, she has pulled up her pants. "Jeeze, Lloyd! You almost pulled off my pants!" Sheena grumbles exasperatedly. Lloyd rubs his head.

"Ah...sorry about that. I got a little too excited, I guess..." Lloyd mumbles to Sheena.

"_Too...excited!" _Sheena thinks. "...WHAT?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd begins. "I haven't made any snow angels for awhile, now. So I'm pretty excited about it... Where you thinking something else?" Sheena shakes her head furiously. The two stop talking for a bit, waving their arms and legs around wildly. Soon, the snow angels are finished.

"...Hey, Lloyd? I think being a summoner has made me understand the half-elves more." Sheena says suddenly.

"Eh?"

"People have looked at me differently ever since I got my first contract with Corrine... it's like... like I'm not one of them, anymore..." Sheena explains.

"Did you ever...wish you were different?" Lloyd asks.

"I've lost count of all the times I've wished for it. Especially since I caused the deaths of all the people in my village... But it's because of this power that I met Corrine and everyone else!" Sheena quickly explains. "_And definitely you, Lloyd..." _She adds mentally.

"Yeah, without your summoning abilities, someone not as kind might have come to try and kill Colette instead. Sheena sits up, and looks back at Lloyd.

"You know, if I think of it like that, I think that everything a person possesses is important in some way." Sheena says seriously. Lloyd nods vigorously.

"_Yeah, Zelos being a per and a playboy ended up helping me out..." _Lloyd remembers. "Uh, in other words, you have your summoning abilities because they're needed?"

"Yep! My strength, Colette's power, Raine and Genis' elven blood... and of course, everything you have from your parents. They're all needed, and that's why they're here. We're all needed and so we're all here!" Sheena says.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think every single life has meaning." Lloyd agrees. "You know, we should walk back. It's starting to get cold... Don't wanna get a cold, you know." Lloyd comments, getting up. He holds out a hand for Sheena, and she gladly takes it.

"... When did you become such a gentleman?" Sheena teases, as the two now walk back towards the inn.

"I've always been a gentleman. You've just never noticed!" Lloyd says hastily.

"_I need to say something! I need to!" _Sheena thinks to herself. The two grow ever closer to the inn. "So, what are we going to do about Cruxis?" Sheena asks.

"Well, we have to stop em', of course. I want to try and talk to him before we fight him, though." Lloyd replies.

"There you go again, Lloyd." Sheena says, smiling.

"What?" Lloyd asks.

"You always say exactly what you want, not holding back, time and time again. It's… it really is you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have started thinking that maybe, just maybe, I might be able to try and be myself." Sheena says quickly.

"Oh, I think Sheena's complimenting me!" Lloyd teases. Sheena pouts.

"You know, we're having a serious discussion!" Sheena exclaims in mock anger. "Anyway, if Mithos was living as earnestly as you are, maybe he wouldn't need to snuff out the lives of everyone who's trying just as hard to live!"

"… I don't know if we can get that message across... But I don't want to have to fight him. After all, this is all for the sake of creating a world where we can live our lives the way we want to..." Lloyd and Sheena stop in front of the inn. "You know, Sheena... You and I think a lot alike! I think we could become great friends!" Sheena stops in her tracks.

"...Great...friends?" Sheena stutters.

"You don't want to?" Lloyd asks, slightly taken a back. Sheena turns away from Lloyd, and runs into the inn.

"…Idiot!" Sheena mumbles, running to her room.

Back outside, Lloyd sits down.

"...Darn..." Lloyd mutters.

"Darn is right, genius!" Zelos' voice screams, before a fireball flies past Lloyd.

"Zelos! What the hell are you doing!" Lloyd screams. Zelos lands beside Lloyd.

"... That wasn't me, Lloyd. I was just going to give you some more inspirational pep talks..." Zelos trails off. "Ah, it's you."

"Who?" Lloyd asks, looking up. Clad in his armor is none other then Kratos, holding out his hand. "...Did you do that?"

"Lloyd..." Kratos begins irritably. "...That was undoubtedly the stupidest thing I have seen for awhile."

"I agree with you whole-heartedly, man." Zelos grumbles to Kratos. "I mean, I set him up the best I can, and he..."

"Well, it's alright. Lloyd has always been like that." Kratos comments, earning a snigger from Zelos.

"...Did you just come here to insult me, Kratos?" Lloyd asks, annoyed.

"I was just passing by, and I noticed a rather romantic sc-" Kratos jumps away from a Demon Fang.

"Don't you dare do anything to Sheena!" Lloyd shouts.

"...I never said I was going to." Kratos says. "...Ah, farewell. I have things to do, I just remembered." With that, Kratos disappears, and Lloyd sits down again.

"What, now you're friends with Kratos?" Lloyd asks.

"No, but you have to admit what you did was pretty dumb. That was like, the perfect time to confess to her, Lloyd. I taught you that!" Zelos explains.

"I know, I know. It... it kinda slipped my mind, ya know? I'm not very good with memorizing things..." Lloyd trails off.

"Oh well, it should be alright, I guess. She'll probably be over it by tomorrow." Zelos says confidently.

"I hope..." Lloyd grunts.

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait, everyone! I've been exams for the past few weeks. I still have one more, but I needed to write something! Thank you to everyone who has written reviews. And of course, look forward to my update next week! Thank you, everyone! I still can't indent properly, though. Can anyone help me out? My email address is . I thank you for the assistance:D  
_


End file.
